Digimon Tamers: The Pain of the Past
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It was a few weeks after the incident with the Runaway Locomon and the Digital World and Human World are both at peace. However there is a new evil looming out of the darkness an evil from the past that is long thought forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Takato woke up in his bed and saw that it was 7:23 AM on his alarm clock. He saw that Guilmon was still sleeping and Takato got dressed and put his goggles on and woke Guilmon up "Guilmon get up you sleepy head."

Guilmon woke up and rubbed his still sleepy eyes as he asked "What time is it Takato?"

"It's 7:45." Takato replied with a smile.

After Takato and Guilmon had breakfast and then Takato looked into the refrigerator for stuff for the sandwiches after Takato had remembered what today was and what was planned for today. It was the day of the picnic today.

Infact it was two weeks since the incident with Locomon. The Tamers and their Digimon were all living in peace as was the Digital World and the Real World. Everyone in Shinjuku knew that the Digimon existed so no one had to hide them or anything like that. Everyone was enjoying a wonderful time of of peace. Takato was going to have a picnic today with Jeri, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai and Mako and their Digimon to commemorate this peaceful time.

He was getting ready for it as he was bringing the sandwiches, he was given this job since his family owns the bakery, and Guilmon was watching him feeling hungry doing so. Guilmon said "Takato may I have one of the sandwiches?"

Takato shook his head and said "No Guilmon you have to wait til we get to the park for the picnic."

Guilmon sighed sadly and said "Alright Takato."

Takato patted Guilmon on the head. Takato thought to himself "I'm sure hope that everyone will like these sandwiches." Soon Takato was done making the sandwiches and he packed them all up. Then Takato and Guilmon went outside of the bakery and as they walked they saw Rika and Renamon.

Rika smiled and called to Takato "Hey Gogglehead are you ready for the picnic."

Takato smiled and nodded. He and Rika had arranged to go to the picnic together because even though Takato was with Jeri and Rika had feelings for Ryo but didn't admit them. Takato and Rika were very close especially after what happened with the Locomon incident. They were truly the best of friends now and did alot of stuff together Jeri and Ryo didn't worry though as Jeri knew Takato loved her like she loved him and Ryo knew Rika didn't love Takato in a romantic way.

As they walked to the park Takato said to Rika "I'm really excited for this picnic I've been waiting for it for awhile."

Rika said "I think we all have Takato."

Guilmon said to Renamon "Takoto has made some delicious looking sanwiches and I bet there will be alot of other good food at the picnic as well."

Renamon smiled and said after putting her hand on Guilmon's shoulder "Don't worry Guilmon I'm sure there will be."

They had all been looking forward to this picnic since they planned it. This was the day that they had defeated the Locomon threat this picnic was to celebrate that victory, defeating D-Reaper and the day when the Digimon and their partners were reunited. Today was going to be a great day for everyone today. Soon Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon arrived at the park and saw the others setting things up.

Kazu said "Hey everyone Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon are here! And Takato brought the sandwiches!"

Everyone looked and saw them as Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon walked over to them all. Henry had brought a variety of foods with him to the picnic and Jeri also did that as well. They had the sandwiches first and Jeri said smiling while taking a bite out of one "These sandwiches are really good Takato."

Takato smiled at her and said "Thank you I made them myself."

Kazu said "These are delicious great job dude."

He and Takato fist bumped each other. Guilmon ate many of the sandwiches happily as Terriermon also enjoyed his alot and he said "These are great right Henry?" Henry nodded in agreement as he ate his sandwich.

They all enjoyed the rest of the food and the lemonade that they all had to drink. All in all it was a really great picnic and everyone had a great time playing games and hanging out today. Calumon was having a whole lot of fun too the Tamers and their partners had alot of fun.

Soon the sun was starting to set as Kazu said "Well looks like the picnics over guys did you have fun Guardromon."

Guardromon said "Yes it was really alot of fun."

Henry said "Having this picnic today was a really great idea Takato we all really enjoyed ourselves."

Takato said "Thank you Henry I'm glad we chose such a beautiful day as today to have our picnic."

Soon they all said goodbye and started to go their separate ways home. Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon waved good bye with Kazu saying "See you all tomorrow."

As the remaining Tamers walked home Henry and Suzie went home with Terriermon and Lopmon and said goodnight to Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, Calumon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Mondramon. And soon as they got near Rika and Ryo's places Takato and Jeri said good night to them as Takato offered to take Jeri to her place. As they walked to Jeri's house Takato held Jeri's hand.

Jeri smiled and held Takato's hand back as she hugged him. Takato hugged Jeri back and he said "Jeri I'm very happy that we're together you're a very sweet and kindhearted person and I'm glad that we know each other and I'm glad that you and I are together."

Jeri smiled blushing slightly and she hugged Takato who hugged her back and Jeri kissed Takato and said "I love you so much Takato I'll never forget when you and the others saved me from the D-Reaper."

Takato smiled and blushed and rubbed his hand on the back of his head as Guilmon and Calumon smiled and Takato said "You were a big help Jeri we couldn't have done it without you."

Jeri said "Thank you Takato do you think..." She paused and said "Do you think Leomon would be proud of me if he was here now?" She looked down frowning and Guilmon, Calumon and Takato also frowned as well.

Takato put an arm around Jeri and said "Of course he would be proud of you Jeri you're very brave and good hearted."

Jeri kissed Takato on the cheek and said "Thank you Takato I love you so much." Takato smiled and said "I love you too."

Soon they arrive at Jeri's house and Takato said "Well here we are see you tomorrow Jeri."

Calumon followed Jeri who turned around and smiled and said "Good night Takato."

Takato and Guilmon began to walk home to the Matsuki Bakery. Meanwhile, Ryo was taking Rika back home Ryo and Rika looked away from each other as they walked and Mondramon and Renamon watched the whole thing. Mondramon whispered to Renamon "When will they admit their mutual feelings already." Renamon replied "Rika's a bit shy for that kinda thing."

Soon they reached Rika's house and Rika said to Ryo "Thanks...For taking me home." Ryo said "You're welcome Rika." Rika hugs Ryo and kisses his cheek then they both blush and Rika says "I'm sorry."

Ryo replied "It's alright good night." Rika smiled and said "Night."

Ryo and Mondramon went home as Rika and Renamon went inside of their house. Tonight was a peaceful one for everyone. Or so it seemed as while the Tamers slept a new evil was underway. This evil is one from the past that the Tamers have never faced before, this evil is something from the past. Something that has to do with the Digital World itself. And the fates of the Digital World and the Real World hang in the balance. Will the Tamers be able to beat this new threat whoever they are. A black cloud is hanging over both worlds.

This is the End of Chapter 1.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Calumon's mark on his head glowed and burnt him as he was woken up and looked up as he said "What was that?" Everyone Tamer and Digimon alike were starting to have bad nightmares. These nightmares invovled a great new evil force that was on the rise.

The next morning Rika woke up early and felt something strange in the air and saw that Renamon wasn't in the room. Rika then thought to herself "What is this strange thing that I'm feeling." She then got dressed into her regular outfit which included her shirt with the blue heart her blue jeans and red sneakers and she put her belt with her cards and digivice around the belt around her jeans. She then put her hair into it's usual ponytail style. She then frowned at the mirror as she was very concerned about what she felt.

As she made her way to the dining room for breakfast. As she walked she saw Renamon who was outside looking out at the sky. And Rika was wondering what she was doing and walked outside to her and said "Whats up Renamon?"

Renamon looked at Rika looking worried with wide eyes and said "I feel something, something terrible and powerful a new and powerful evil that's on the rise. I can't describe it myself but it's very fierce and powerful. I saw it in my dreams last night."

Rika puts her hand on Renamon's shoulder and looks down briefly with a look of dread as she then looks up at Renamon and says "I know what you mean I had a nightmare too and there's this strange feeling in the air. It's strange but even though I don't know what this threat is I feel very unnerved."

Renamon said "I know the feeling completely Rika."

Rika said "We should call the others later and see if they have all been having this feeling."

Renamon nodded "Thats an excellent idea Rika."

Rika smiled slightly "But let's go get breakfast first." Renamon nodded in agreement as they walked to the dining room and saw that Rika's mother and grandmother were already there as breakfast was ready. Rika's mom said with a smile "Rika, Renamon I'm glad that you're both up breakfast is ready."

Rika and Renamon then sat down at the table for breakfast. As everyone ate their breakfast Rumiko noticed that Rika looked nervous. Rumiko said "Rika what is it?" Rika looked up towards Rumiko "Hmm oh nothing mom."

Rumiko says "Rika don't hide things from me."

Rika said "You're right sorry mom...You see...Well me and Renamon felt this bad feeling in the air and we had similar nightmares. It might be a Digital World related problem."

Rumiko said "I wish I could be of help."

Rika said "It's ok mom and thank you for the concern."

Rumiko smiled and said "Of course and remember that you can always come to me for anything Rika."

Rika said "I will mom thanks again."

Soon breakfast was finished and Rika said picking up her bag and walking with Renamon out the door "Bye Mom, bye grandma."

She and Renamon then leave the house as Rika picked up her cellphone and called everyone and it turned out that she wasn't the only one who felt this bad feeling. Rika told everyone that they should all meet at the park. Soon she and Renamon saw Ryo and Mondramon on the way. And as the four walked together Ryo said "I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who felt this strange force or had that nightmare."

Rika said "Yeah I wonder what this new evil will be."

Ryo said "I have no clue but I know we'll beat it together. You're amazing Rika and I know that together with you Renamon and the others we can defeat this force." Rika smiled at Ryo and said "You bet we will. And thanks." Ryo holds her hand and she holds his as they smile and walk towards the park and on the way they see Takato and Guilmon who wave to them.

Rika and Ryo waved back as they and their Digimon went over to them. Takato said "So do either of you have a clue as to what this evil is." Rika and Ryo shake their heads no at this.

Soon they met up with Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Calumon, Kenta, Kazu, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon, Ai, Mako and Impmon at the park. They all talked about what had happened the other night. Little did they know though that the evil force was actually watching them now as they speak. This force which lived directly between the Digital and Real Worlds.

In a dark, shadowy, hellish landscape as big citadel building was standing it was called The Neo-Genesis. It was a big grey metallic bulding with spikes around it and it was very fierce looking. Inside the citadel in a throne room their was a screen showing the Tamers talking.

Three people were watching it one of them was a frowning child-sized individual wearing white with electric blue eyes, black hair and pointy ears. The boy groaned "Oh come on these stupid humans are so boring and annoying. Lets just kill them and their Digimon already."

"No don't be so immature Aki." The firm, stoic voice came from a man in white who had black hair and pointy ears and electric blue eyes and he said "We must wait first before we decide to just destroy our enemies." He then said "Besides it won't be enjoyable to just kill them all in a flash."

Aki rolled his eyes and said "Fine whatever you say Bara...Spoil sport."

Bara said boredly "It's better to be that then a childish fool whose willing to kill people in a second."

Aki said getting annoyed "Oh yeah well at least I'm not..."

A third voice that sounded somewhat human/machine/demon like said "Enough both of you, we should focus on the main plan." Bara and Aki said in unison "Yes master sorry master."

The man who said that was an old looking man who was glaring he had pale skin and a white mustache and chin beard and he had pointy ears and looked aged as he had arched hairless brows and horns, one part of his head was robotic with a robotic horn to parallel his more organic looking black one. He was muscular and one eye was electric blue and it had shadows under it and the other eye was yellow with red muscly stuff around it as it was by the robot side of his face. he was a somewhat muscled man who had a mechanical arm and an organic one. He wore a white long sleeved top and black pants.

He got up and said showing sharp teeth "Both the human and digital worlds will fall but not in an instant. No they must all suffer first before they are finished." He gets up and walks down from his throne and approaches a screen showing the Digital and Human Worlds. He then glares and says "The Digital and Human Worlds are pathetic wastes of space."

He then narrows his eyes "Pathetic little creatures those humans are and the Digimon are just as weak for befriending humans." The screen shows the Tamers and their Digimon and it shows all of the good happy times together and the events of yesterday's picnic. He scoffs "They will all be dealt with slowly and painfully with me you two and my army of evil Digimon and my own creations."

He then grins showing full view of his sharp teeth "Soon both worlds will be crushed by me." He clenches his robotic and organic fists "Yes because I Dr. Hiredrek shall crush and destroy all of my enemies who dare to defy me and my desires."

Aki said smiling "Ohh if anyone can do it it's you my lord."

Bara says "For once Aki is right you have everything at your disposal including the two of us."

Hiredrek says "Yes and those fools are trying to come up with plans to stop me a foe that they can't possibly stop. They can make their little plans if they can it will make no difference to me."

Looks like there is a new threat on the horizon can the Tamers and their Digimon stop this new enemy known as Dr. Hiredrek and his armies of darkness.

Thats the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&R.


End file.
